


Apologies

by sailorina



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorina/pseuds/sailorina
Summary: Robbe and Sander have an argument. Who is more likely to apologize first? What is the resolution?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on several comments from tumblr users to https://tehkatieofrps.tumblr.com/  
> Originally submitted by me here:
> 
> https://tehkatieofrps.tumblr.com/post/189632141437/its-their-first-okay-its-not-their-first
> 
> Another one-shot from me. I'd love to read your comments if you have any and as always, thank you for reading.
> 
> My tumblr: https://sailorina.tumblr.com/

It’s their first — okay, it’s not their first. They fought once before but that was so long ago, in November when Robbe couldn’t accept himself. But he apologized for that.

Then there was the time that Sander had kissed — Robbe doesn’t want to think about that. Or any of the distance that happened after that.

And what happened after the hotel wasn’t a fight.

Rethinking his math as his hands shake, gripped by anxiety, Robbe takes a breath. Okay, this was their second fight. They’ve been together almost six months now, officially, and something about the terms “six months” make him nervous. That’s around the same time when Sander’s last relationship—

He has to stop his spiraling mind from picking up on small details and little fragments of information but it’s so hard. As he sits in their shared bedroom, he tries to remember what they’re even fighting about and why he’s so upset. What pushed him to retreat into their bedroom like this and leave Sander in the hall where the argument took place—?

Shit.

Robbe’s heart hammers hard in his chest and for some reason he can’t stop the feeling that this is the end. This is it. This fight would end them and that would be it, a chapter in his life that he would be forced to revisit in the future.

“Oke,” he whispers to himself as he tries to summon confidence from the pit of his stomach. There was no reason to fight because outside of that door is the man he loves. Forcing himself to stand, he floats across the room without thought. His legs carry him without conscious thought and suddenly he’s watching this take place from overhead. Outside of himself.

Sander had retreated from the hall to the kitchen. He’s holding a glass of water to his perfectly curved bottom lip and letting the liquid fill his mouth. Robbe’s eyes fall there, first, as they often do. Hooded eyes, a pale blue like the cloudless sky, flick ever so slightly in Robbe’s direction. Sander notices how small Robbe looks.

“I’m sorry.” The words tumble out of him like they’d been imprisoned behind his teeth. “Sander—”

He nearly chokes on his glass. Mid-swallow. Sander sets it down and coughs water out of his lungs or wherever it had gone, sending Robbe’s soul back into his body as he darts over to pat his boyfriend’s back.

_Oh god I’m killing him_

But then Sander’s airway clears and he laughs. “What?”

“I said I was sorry.”

Disbelief latches itself onto Sander’s expression, his hands lifting effortlessly as he cups Robbe’s hollow cheeks where his thumbs can swipe the sharp bone tenderly, “For what?” He asks in a voice so soft that Robbe might break. Sander’s eyes dart back and forth between Robbe’s lips and his eyes. “You didn’t say anything wrong.”

Where Sander was unspoken apologies written between soft kisses and expressed through gentle touch, Robbe was a thesaurus of sorries. He could string words together in a hundred different ways to express remorse. And now, staring at Sander as he holds Robbe’s entire world in his palms, both erupt into a symphony of giggles marred by little pecks to the lips followed by mumbled words.

What a ridiculous argument.


End file.
